memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Worf
Worf, son of Mogh was one of the most influential Klingons in the galaxy in the mid-late 24th Century. Worf was born in 2340 on Qo'noS, but Mogh moved his family to the Khitomer colony, sometime before 2346, when it was attacked and destroyed by the Romulans. Mogh was killed on Khitomer, but Worf was adopted by the human propulsion crewman on the [[USS Intrepid|USS Intrepid]] who rescued him, Sergey Rozhenko and his wife, Helena. (TNG: "Sins of the Father", "Family") From 2347 onward, Worf, along with his older, foster brother Nickolai, were raised on the farmworld of Gault. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") Worf and his brother were not alike as they had many disagreements as they were growing up. (TNG: "Homeward") Growing up with humans made for a difficult childhood; Worf found it hard to bridge the gap between his Klingon heritage and his decidedly un-Klingon circumstances. In 2353, when Worf was thirteen, he was captain of his school soccer team. The team made it to the championships that year, and Worf was determined to win. Near the end of the second half, with the score tied, Worf's team got a corner kick. Worf and one of his opponents, Mikel, both leaped up to head a highflying ball. Although Mikel had position, Worf was determined to score. Their two heads would collide, however Worf successfully made the goal. Triumphant, Worf turned to Mikel to gloat, only to find him lying on the grass bleeding with a broken neck. Mikel would die the next day, forever scarring Worf with the reality of human frailty. (DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") In 2357, Worf made the decision to join Starfleet Academy, and he graduated in 2361 as the first Klingon to join the Federation Starfleet. In a scene cut from DS9: "Resurrection", Worf mentioned that he had served as an ensign aboard the [[USS Hawk|USS ''Hawk]], prior to his posting on the Enterprise-D.'' Worf in 2364.]] By 2364, Worf, ranking lieutenant junior grade, was serving on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] as a junior bridge officer under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Upon the death of Lieutenant Tasha Yar, he was promoted to chief tactical officer and security chief. In 2366, he became involved with K'Ehleyr, a Human-Klingon emissary who would become the mother of his child, Alexander (TNG: "The Emissary"). Later in that year, Worf's life was thrown into turmoil when the Klingon Empire announced that Mogh had betrayed the Klingon colony at Khitomer and given the Romulans information to destroy it. Chancellor K'mpec had approved this finding on the assumption that no one would challenge it, but Worf and his brother Kurn appeared before the Klingon High Council to protest. Worf discovered that it was indeed Duras who had committed treason, but the Empire feared his powerful house and did not wish to condemn him. Worf agreed to accept discommendation to preserve the Klingon Empire. (TNG: "Sins of the Father") In 2366, Worf first meets his son, Alexander, when K'Ehleyr brings him aboard the Enterprise-D. K'Ehleyr, who was serving as a mediator between the two candidates, Gowron and Duras, who were vying for the position of Klingon chancellor. The new chancellor was chosen, under the Rite of Succession aboard the Enterprise-D by Captain Jean-Luc Picard who served as the Arbiter of Succession. K'Ehleyr, having learned of Worf's discommendation, discovered that Duras was to blame for late chancellor K'mpec's death. Duras learned of K'Ehleyr's discovery, and murdered her as well. Upon discovering the crime, Worf, who claimed his right of vengence, under Klingon law, challenged and killed Duras. Following K'Ehleyr's death, Worf would also at that time accept custody of Alexander. (TNG: "Reunion") Worf in 2369.]] Worf's discommendation left him without any real place in Klingon society, but when the Klingon Civil War erupted in 2367, he resigned from Starfleet and fought on the side of Gowron against the forces of the Duras family. With the help of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Worf and other Gowron supporters revealed Romulan assistance to the Duras cause. This collapsed support for the House of Duras, and Gowron won the chancellorship. Gowron would then restore honor of the House of Mogh its assistance in the war. Worf returned to Starfleet without incident. (TNG: "Redemption, Part I", "Redemption, Part II") In 2371, Worf was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and later reassigned to Deep Space Nine as strategic operations officer. He again became a player in galactic politics as the Federation tried to avert war between the Klingon Empire and the Cardassian Union. Worf was their best link to Gowron, but his efforts were unsuccessful. The Klingons broke the Khitomer accords and attacked both the Cardassians and the Federation. Worf again received discommendation, but remained loyal to the Federation. He remained an integral part of Deep Space Nine and a valued asset against both the Klingons and later in the Dominion War. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") The following year, Worf was adopted into the House of Martok, following thier shared experience at the Dominion Internment Camp 371. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light", "Soldiers of the Empire") Worf's son, Alexander would later join the House of Martok early the following year. (DS9: "Sons and Daughters") By 2373, Worf was married to Jadzia Dax and had participated in the battle at Sector 001 against the Borg. He also fought the Borg temporal incursion into 2063. Amidst all this, he was also a veteran of the Dominion War, and had been adopted into the House of Martok. In 2375, Worf commanded the Koraga when it was destroyed by the Dominion; his escape pod was rescued by Ezri Dax, with whom Worf was captured by the Breen. After undergoing an interrogation, Worf and Ezri were freed by Legate Damar as part of his resistance to the Dominion. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...", "Penumbra", "Strange Bedfellows", Star Trek: First Contact) Worf protecting the people of Ba'ku in 2375.]] Later in 2375, Worf visited the Federation colony on Manzar to establish a new defense perimeter against the Dominion. At this opportunity, however, he visited his old friends on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], which was on a diplomatic mission nearby. For a brief period Worf rejoined his old crew to reveal Admiral Dougherty's conspiracy concerning the Ba'ku relocation. (Star Trek: Insurrection) Worf would return to Deep Space Nine, where he became disillusioned with the leadership of Gowron, citing his faulty battle planning and poor strategies at the later stages of the Dominion War. He challenged Gowron to combat and killed him; by right he was acclaimed the new chancellor of the Klingon High Council. However, Worf stepped aside and nominated Martok to the position. After the war, Martok asked that Worf be appointed Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire, thereafter Worf to leaves Deep Space Nine to take his new post on Qo'noS. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind", "What You Leave Behind") In 2379 Worf rejoined his old crewmates on the USS Enterprise-E on Earth, where he attended William Riker's and Deanna Troi's wedding ceremony. Following the Earth wedding and while en route to Betazed, the wedding was postponed for the Enterprise-E's assignment to Romulus to begin new peace negotiations with the new Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire, Shinzon. The peace offer turned out to be a trap and in the end Worf, together with Romulans had to face Shinzon and the Remans. Finally, he admitted, that the Romulans fought with honor, possibly getting over his life long grudge against this species. He then resumed his post as Ambassador. (Star Trek: Nemesis)